


A Little Lick Here, A Little Bite There

by bottleredhead



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Honey, I'm sorry?, Licking, Promptfic, minifill, oh god what even, this is total complete and utter crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottleredhead/pseuds/bottleredhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Enjolras skin tastes like honey.<br/>It was Combeferre's little secret until Courfeyrac finds out.<br/>now everybody wants to taste him and Enjolras has no idea what's going on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Lick Here, A Little Bite There

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt/fill: http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/13289.html?thread=8547561#t8547561

Enjolras isn't sure what's going on, but Courfeyrac won't stop staring at him and waggling his eyebrows. It wouldn't be so disconcerting if it wasn't for the fact that Combeferre isn't doing anything to stop it. Usually, Combeferre acts as a buffer between Enjolras and the extra bits of craziness their group seems to attract.  
  
By the time the meeting is over, Enjolras is fairly certain that his face will forever stay in the questioning expression that he's been directing towards Courfeyrac throughout his speech. Not that he's received an answer, mind you. The man in question just smirked determinedly at him every time he caught the orator's gaze.  
  
"Meeting's over, everyone dismissed," says Enjolras, waving a hand at the scattered applause they give him.  
  
"Enjolras!"   
  
He turns towards Courfeyrac. "What is it?"  
  
But Courfeyrac does not reply. Instead, he grips Enjolras' face and turns it towards him, one hand in his golden curls and the other holding his chin. When Enjolras' face is adjacent to Courfeyrac's, the other man opens his mouth, sticks out his tongue and...  
  
...licks a strip from Enjolras' jaw to his temple.  
  
The licked man is too stunned to say anything for a moment, frozen in place as he feels the cool air of the Musain's air-conditioning blast against the drying moisture on his cheek.  
  
"Combeferre!" calls Courfeyrac, grinning amiably as the rest of the Amis watch on in horrified fascination. "You were right. Enjolras  _does_  taste like honey!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally cracky, just so you know. Someone take the internet away from me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
